


A Midsummer's Night

by daydream11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream11/pseuds/daydream11
Summary: James comes home to find Lily in the backyard.





	A Midsummer's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hogwartsishome's hogsmeadewkends for crusading_soul.

"Lily?"  
  
James Potter walked into his home to near-darkness. The only light came from outside lamps and the setting sun. The first floor was quiet; he usually came home to soft jazz or Muggle pop, sometimes even sultry R&B, playing on the over-sized boombox Lily loved to have around, and when he entered the kitchen she could be found there chattering away on the phone with old childhood friends or watching the news on the small television in the kitchen. But not today. There was his dinner covered and set aside on the stove under a heating charm, but he passed it disinterestedly.  
  
"Lily? Lils, where are you?"  
  
He heard rustling from outside the kitchen screen door. He poked his head outside and found his wife reclining on a thick quilt in their backyard. Smiling, he settled down on the quilt next to her, took a hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Hello," Lily said, smiling up at him.  
  
"Hi," he returned. He leaned down to kiss her, and she returned it. Her lips were as cool as the summer evening that had descended around them. "How are you?"  
  
She grinned. "He's moving around a lot, a bit hyper today." Lily grabbed James hand and positioned it just below the curve. "There." And on cue, their unborn son shoved an elbow into James' palm. He laughed with pleasure and moved so that his face met Lily's large belly head on. He pressed his nose into the curve, and kissed it several times. Lily ran her fingers through James' unruly hair. James took a deep breath, steadying himself and willing himself not to let his tears fall, and kissed Lily's belly once more.  
  
"Two more weeks, I believe."  
  
"Only two?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
James stroked Lily's belly. "Hello, love," he whispered to it. James rested his head and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the scent of his wife's perfume and a midsummer's night.


End file.
